He's Austin, And She's Ally
by ren-not-ran
Summary: Dallas asks Ally out but when she is waiting she gets inpatient and walks out and shes...? First FanFic. No good at summeries, i always give out to much. Enjoy :)
1. Late and date?

This is my first FanFiction so please give me opinions! Might change title later, couldn't come up with one. :)

**A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally was standing behind the counter at the family store waiting for her favorite blonde to walk through the doors. She was helping a costumer find the perfect violin, when she see's a familiar blonde sneak past her.

**Ally's POV **

'What is he doing?'

"Excuse me miss, i'll be right back" I said leaving before the costumer had a chance to reply.

I thought I saw him go upstairs with a small bag, so I tiptoed up to the practice room to find the door locked. 'He must be reading my book!' I ran down the stairs to go get the spare key only to be stopped by ,the one and only, Dallas.

"Hey Ally." He said smiling.

"Huh? Oh hey Dallas." I said while keeping my eyes on the door to the practice room.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

This made me turn around and stare at him like he had three heads. "Uh sure I would love to." I said without stuttering or saying anything stupid. Wait, did i actually talk to him normally?

"Great, i'll pick you up here tomorrow at 6:30?

"Yea" I said with a grin on my face.

"Okay, i'll see you tomorrow Ally." He said walking out the doors.

Why am I not freaking out? Normally I cant even talk to him! Suddenly i hear a crash from upstairs and a "DEZ!" AUSTIN! I totally forgot that i was going to go up there! I run up the stairs and am about to open the door when...

* * *

Okay, so I don't know if I should continue or not. And sorry for the cliffy, I didn't know what she would see yet. Opinions please! And pm me for ideas!

.teen,

-A.C


	2. Pickles and broken glass

Hey im back! Didn't have homework so, here i am! Enjoy!

**A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was playing guitar in my room trying to pass time when I look at the clock and realize i'm late! So I set my guitar on my bed and run out the door. Ally's going to be soo mad, oh I know i'll stop by the store and get her some pickles! So I ran to the store and went to the isle that had pickles and grabbed her favorite, dill.

"Might as well grab a couple jars" I said to myself.

As I get to the register I see someone familiar.  
I look down to make sure I didn't drop the pickles and see that the person infront of me is no longer there and I hear a very familiar voice.

"Guess who got a job at Kroger super store!"

**A/N: I do not own Kroger Superstore. And i dont even know if they have any in Miami. XD**

"Hey Trish, when did you start working here?" I ask as she rings the pickles up.

"About an hour ago, they where really desperate. Let me guess 'I'm sorry i'm late pickles'?" She said as I gave her the money.

"Yup! Sorry but I have to go Trish, if I'm late any longer i'm going to have to get more!"

"Okay, see you in 30 minutes maybe!" She yells back as i'm jogging with a jar of pickles carefully.

I shake my head at the short Latino.

*Time Skip to Austin getting ready to walk in Sonic Boom*

I'm about to enter Sonic Boom when I see the gorgeous brunette looking around the store looking for someone, probably -wait, did i just say that about Ally? Oh well I need to hurry and sneak up to the practice room without her noticing so i can set the pickles up. I go threw the back door so Ally wont see me, I quietly run up the stairs, close the practice room door and lock it.

"Hey! Why'd you lock the door!" Dez says

"Ahhhh!" I whisper/yelled and accidentally dropped one of the pickle jars.

"DEZ!" I yelled.

"Dude, why'd you yell?"

"You made me drop one of Ally's pickle jars!"

"Dude Ally bought more pickles?! I want some!" He says while taking a step towards me while I step back.

"No there FOR Ally. There 'I'm sorry i'm late' presents. Hurry unlock the door I think I hear Ally coming!"

So Dez unlocks the door and we step in front of the mess with the unbroken jar of pickles behind my back.

**Ally's POV **

I open the door to see Austin and Dez standing side by side smiling, standing in front of something.

"Hey, what's behind you guys?" I say with my arms crossed giving them the Ally Dawson stare saying 'You better tell me'.

They look at each other awkwardly and look back saying, "Nothing" at the same time. So I push both to other sides and see pickles, pickle juice, and glass on the floor.

"What happened?!"

"Im sorry" Austin says handing me a jar of pickles.

"PICKLES! You're not off the hook clean this up, and thanks Austin. Let me know when your done so we can start on that new song" And with that I hurry out of the room with the pickles.


	3. Just a Crush?

Eyy! So im back with chapter 3! Enjoy, R&R! And thank you to those who sent song ideas!

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally, Crush by David Archuleta, or Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber**

* * *

**Austins POV**

Me and Dez had just finished cleaning the practice room floor, there is no more glass on the floor and pickles (including juice).

"Thanks Dez! I gatta go find Ally so we can start on the song for this week" I say putting the broom back in the closet.

"No problemeo Austin! I'm going to go find my pet turtle, see ya!" Dez says while going out the door.

When did he get a turtle? Oh well, i'm ready to get started. I walk down the stairs and see Ally writing in her song book, and no customers in the store.

"Hey Ally. Me and Dez finished cleaning up. Did you lock up already?"

"Yeah, there hasn't been much business today anyway. Okay come on lets work on a new song" She says dragging me up the stairs by my wrist. When she grabbed my wrist it sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay I was thinking a love song, I have two too choose from, but one is a slow song."

"Let's hear it" I say with a smile on my face.

"I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
_[chorus:]_  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever  
_[chorus]_  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,

But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa"

**Still Austin's POV**

Did she just come up with that? Who was it about? Was it about me? Was it about Dallas?

* * *

**Sorry i'll finish updating later! R&R! **

**~ .Teen**


	4. A beat and a sleeping beauty

Immmmmm Backkkkkkkkk! sorry had some writers block, people keep asking for me to continue, so i will try. R&R Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin and Ally or Beauty and a Beat! Justin Bieber owns Beauty and a beat!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Okay now the next one is more, you, its upbeat and has a dance number. But it's not finished yet, so we will have to work on it."

He smiled at this.

"Great! Lets hear it!"

'Show you off  
Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)  
What you got  
A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause..'

"Then have a beat break for some dancing."

**Austin's POV**

"Woah, Ally that was awesome! It gives me a reason to break out some moves i've been working on!"

"Great, well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

**-Time skip-**

****'Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...'

"Whoooo! It took all night, but we finished it!"

"Ally?"

I look over and see Ally's head on my shoulder fast asleep.

"Awwee, lets move so you don't wake up stiff."

With that I moved her to the couch, lifted her head, sat down and set her head on my lap and fell asleep.


	5. New Story coming soon!

Hey it's me, this isn't a chapter, but i'm making a new story its going to be a Crossover. A crossover between Kickin' it and Austin & Ally. (Don't own either of them) I will have it up late tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Here is a description.

Jealousy and Relationships

What happens when Kim's cousin Austin Moon comes to town for the summer with is parents and his friends. Will Jack get jealous thinking they aren't related?


	6. Waking up and Date night part 1

I'm soo sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter! I have a REALLY BAD habit of putting things off. I will try to do the best I can to update frequently. Well enough with boring promises, I'll let you read. :) Make sure to review! PM me if you like. I'm gonna start doing shout- outs, so make sure to post!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else you recognize. :)

Well enough with boring promises, I'll let you read. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Austin's POV

When I woke up I felt warm, I opened my eyes and looked down and saw Ally still asleep. I took out my phone and checked the time, it was noon! Ally's going to flip!

"Ally, wake up." I say softly while shaking her.

Ally starts waking up, then looks around and notices her head is in my lap.

"Ahh!" She yells, then falls off my lap.

"Umph!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Ally?"

"Yeah, but what time is it?"

"Umm, noon." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"What?! I need to go get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"Um, Dallas asked me to the movies tonight." Ally says picking up her book and put it in her bag.

"Oh, well have fun" I say with a fake smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Ally then walked out the door.

*time skip to 6:00 pm* Ally's POV

I can't stop thinking about how sad Austin looked after I told him I'm going on a date with Dallas. Is he jealous? Should I call off my date? No, I can't. It's too late to back out. *Sigh* I'm just so confused. Well, I'm already ready, besides my shoes, I should write a song. I go down stairs grab my purse and go to the piano. I open my bag and look for my book, but it's not in here. Dang, I must have left it in the practice room! I hope Austin didn't find it and read it! Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings. I wonder who that is. I walk to the door and open it to find Austin standing there with my book in his hands.

"Please tell me you didn't read it."

"No, I didn't. I saw it on the piano and ran right over. I learned not to." Austin says chuckling. I know he's not lying because he looks out of breath and I can see in his eyes that he is actually telling the truth.

"Okay, thank you. Thank god it wasn't Dez who found it! Would you like to come in for a glass of water?"

"Yeah, and I thought you had a date tonight?"

"He's not picking me up until 6:30. So glass of water?"

"Sure." He says walking in and shutting the door. He followed me into the kitchen and I poured him a glass of water then handed it to him as we sat down. He drinks over half the water quickly.

"So what are you and –Dallas going for your –date?"

"We are going to the movies."

"Oh. Wait isn't it a little early for a movie date?"

"I guess, but it works for me because I'll make it home a little bit before my dad. So Dallas won't get the 'talk'" At that we both laugh.

"Oh. Dallas is lucky. Guess I'll have to stay and fill in for your dad and do the best friend talk while I'm at it."

"Oh God. He's going to be uncomfortable isn't he?" I say laughing.

"Oh yeah! Especially since I'm taking on both roles! He'll probably be scared too."

"Oh, so you're going to make it so there's no 2nd date? Thank you for being such a great best friend!" I say joking about the 2nd date.

"Eh, depends on how good it turns out." He says smiling. Then the door bell rings. I look at the clock and see its 6:30. Oh no, Don't answer the door Austin! Austin's getting up! Oh no. This is going to be embarrassing. *Sigh*

* * *

Cliffy xD

~More coming soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
